Fighter of Time
Author: Bratchan Genre: Sci-Fi, Adventure Zelda Timeline: Takes place after the games that have been released. Zelda Characters: Link, Navi, Rating: PG-13 (Cursing) Disclaimer: Zelda concepts belong to Nintendo. Link and Navi copyright to Nintendo. Yoko is copyrighted to Cow. Other characters and concepts copyright to Bratchan. Status: Complete Summary The Hero of Time is left for dead along with his friend Navi, by an unknown enemy. Navi takes a chance to let Link live by teleporting to a nearby village. She leaves his fate into someone else’s hands. But the dying faerie’s teleportation spell goes wrong, taking the Hero on a new adventure. Prologue: The Fallen Hero The young blonde fell to his knees gasping for air. His sword to his side covered in his own blood. On the ground next to him was a small faerie that was out cold and bleeding profusely. The blonde himself felt warm blood rushing out of his stomach. He could feel his life slipping away. His heart was erratically racing as he looked up at the fighter who had defeated him. Standing there in front of the young blonde was his conqueror fully clad in metallic deep blue-colored armor. The conqueror stared back calculatingly at the mortally-wounded boy who was garbed in a green tunic. He looked at the blade next to the blonde, kicked it aside as he then peered at the seemingly lifeless faerie. His listless green eyes then reverted back to the dying teen. His eyes were stone-cold, portraying clearly that he didn’t care of these lives he was taking. His brown hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail revealing the blood of the teen upon it. In a dry voice the fighter spoke as the young boy started to cough up blood. “You fought as well as they said you would. Still… this is where you die...either from your wounds or the poison.” He took one last glance at the blonde and then to the faerie. “She should have stayed out of the fight… but now her fate is the same as yours.” He coldheartedly walked away leaving the young blonde and the faerie to their detrimental fates. He quickly vanished into the dark stormy weather. The blonde held his chest as he was having troubles breathing. It was from the poison that was coursing through his veins. He looked over at the faerie. The fighter had spoken the truth. She could have lived if she had just stayed away, but no… she had to try to help, even though she knew she didn’t stand a chance. Why did Navi have to be such an idiot and try to attack that man? What was she thinking? Why did she want to save him so badly? Why would she risk her life for his, the blonde wondered as he choked on the blood gathering in his throat? The blonde crouched over wheezing. He knew that his life was ending. He had no way to heal the wound or even try to get help. He always knew this would be his fate; that death would one day come to the battlefield. Still he never truly believed it was going to happen. He fell forward on his stomach as the last bit of his strength tried to escape him. Small weak breaths still came from him, as he tried to hold on. There were a couple of tears running down his cheek as the pain consumed him. He still fought on even when all odds were against him, even though all appeared hopeless. “L-link...” a small voice cried out to him. The tiny faerie slowly tried to get to her feet. Her blue hair drooped over her face as she staggered to them. “.. P-please by the goddesses... hold on…hold on.” she wept as she grabbed his tunic and leaned against him. She closed her eyes. She could feel his heart giving up. Navi let out a small cry in the terror of the moment. She looked at the ground and she closed her eyes. She spread out her tattered wings and awkwardly flew up onto Link’s back. She then breathlessly collapsed to her knees. “L..L..-link” she sputtered as she put her hands on his back. One thing ran through her mind, she must save him somehow, someway. She had to at least give him a chance. A teleportation spell to the nearest town could perhaps save him. There someone would hopefully find him and treat his wounds. She knew they wouldn’t be able to treat her because of her size, but at least Link might live. Navi shut her eyes and started to chant as a blue light surrounded the two. They vanished, leaving Link’s hope in a stranger’s hands… leaving the Hero of time’s life at fate’s discretion. She knew that she wouldn’t live but at least she had done her duty. She made sure the hero of time had a chance, her dear sweet friend. Chapters *Chapter 1: Awakening *Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens *Chapter 3: The Assassin *Chapter 4: The Bet *Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin *Chapter 6: Memories *Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight *Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize *Chapter 9: Remembering the Past *Chapter 10: Reunited *Chapter 11: Falling Hope *Chapter 12: Holding to Morals *Chapter 13: Last Memories Sequel Fighter of Dimensions *Link is back in Hyrule as if nothing ever happened... Was it all just a dream or is he missing time and its ticking away till more people die. Follow Link and Navi as they race against time trying to figure out what happened. Author’s Note I’d like to thank my friend Rika, help grammar and editing. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. You can locate the fanfic at other places as well. * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA The Sequel to this story is still in the process. It is called ‘Fighter of Dimensions’. This can be found at: * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA I possible will add art and Character profiles of None Zelda characters that are added. I hope you enjoy reading! Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13